


Last Night

by Tater_Tati



Series: KHR 12 Days of Xmas [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult!Reborn - Freeform, Angst, Bath Sex, F/M, Loneliness, Oral Sex, Pre-Arcobaleno, Reader-Insert, Reborn being overconfident, Unspoken Tension, romantic sex, sweet dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Day 5 of my KHR 12 Days of XMas.“Promise me you’ll come back, okay?“Of course. Always.”You should’ve known better. He was a hitman, he was in the mafia.Lying was a part of the job.NSFW. Pre-Arcobaleno Curse.Cross-posted to my tumblr @sawadatuna-yoshi.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this might be my favorite thing I’ve written so far. I love angst + needy sex 💦 the fact that it’s Reborn takes the cake

Dating the world’s most famous hitman came with its own set of pros and cons. The pros were the luxurious lifestyle Reborn led—due to his hefty price tag—and that you, as his lover, were also treated to. You were never bereft of silk bathrobes, fine chocolates, or expensive jewelry.

Not to mention the skill and practice Reborn had perfected meant his physicality was in tip-top shape, and well… that translated  _nicely_  into the bedroom. The man was an amazing lover.

The cons were pretty much everything else. He was gone often, and for long stretches of time. He rarely liked to be free from work, taking mission after mission (you suspected it was one of his neurotic tendencies). He was on several people’s hit lists in the underground, and that made you a prime target for hostage. Of course, other than a minor kidnapping incident, which he had saved you from in the nick of time, Reborn had always managed to protect you from both enemies and potential harm.

But there were some things he couldn’t protect you from.

While normally you could disregard the sting of loneliness, today it was particularly pronounced. There was something ominous in the air, uneasiness rolling deep in the pit of your gut. You didn’t know why, but… you were particularly worried about Reborn. You knew it must be nerves speaking. Reborn was the World’s Greatest Hitman. Nothing could fell him, right?

You decided to take a nice soak in the tub to ease your nerves. Slipping into the ridiculously grandiose bath, you sighed as the hot water relaxed your tense muscles. You tilted your head back as your thoughts strayed to your absent lover once more.

—

Reborn unlocked the front door, shirking his shoes off before hanging his suit jacket on the hooks behind the door. He sighed, rolling his sleeves up his arms as he cracked his neck, the stiffness irritating him. While the mission had been a success (as usual), it had also sapped the last of his patience, and he was looking forward to relaxing with you at home. He turned the espresso machine on in the kitchen, before listening intently for signs of you. Where could you be?

A splash of water alerted him to your whereabouts and he smirked, making his way to the bathroom.

You were reclining in the tub, completely unaware of his presence. It was cute. You were cute. He took in the sight for a few more moments, leaning against the doorframe, before speaking up.

“Mind if I join?”

Your eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. Concern tugged at some small part of him when he noticed you tense, stare at him uneasily. “R-Reborn! Ah.. sure.”

He conceded, undressing swiftly. You struggled not to ogle his toned, firm torso. Then he was lowering himself into the tub opposite you, humming contently as the hot water hit his stiff muscles. When you looked up, he was staring down at you with his dark eyes.

“Well?”

“The tub was a good investment,” you quipped, gesturing at the spaciousness between the two of you. He rose a brow, rolling his eyes as he beckoned you over. You sighed, getting up slowly—you’re aware of his eyes on you the entire time, his heavy gaze lingering on the sight of water dripping down your naked body—settling in between his legs instead. His arms curled around your form.

Your sigh was longing. When you leaned your head back to make eye contact with Reborn, you’re met with the same intensity as earlier.

“Something wrong, amore?” He was always perceptive, there was no point in lying.

Your eyes darted to his hands on your waist. “I missed you,” you admitted quietly, and the statement lingered in the air between the two of you. You squeezed his hand and his fingers flexed against yours.

When you glanced back again at his silence, his lips pressed heavy against yours, one hand coming up to cup your chin, caressing your cheek. You realized you were frowning. You melted into his touch, at the way his other hand stroked your stomach.

“Let me make it up to you,” he said once he pulled away. His voice was dark, full of promise. “It’ll be like I was never gone.”

A part of you  _ached_  at that response. A small voice in your head told you that it would be impossible. Reborn’s overconfidence had always been contagious, though, so you smiled weakly.

He began trailing wet kisses from your neck along your spine. You shivered as his fingers wandered down to caress your thighs, knowing that despite the sheer skill and deadliness this man held between his fingertips… he still treated you like you were the most delicate thing. Reborn was already pressing against you, his erection caught between your bodies, and you ground against him.

He chuckled, but when you lifted your hips up, attempting to slide down onto him, to envelop him, his hands squeezed your thighs.

“Why don’t you sit back and let me take care of you today.”

Your brows furrowed as you glanced back at him in hesitation. “...What?”

He leaned forward, gesturing towards the opposite end of the tub with a nod of his head. You complied, maneuvering awkwardly as you tried to balance yourself on the porcelain which was proving to be more and more difficult due to its slipperiness. Reborn stifled a laugh at your stiff movements. “Comfortable?” he asked once you’d positioned yourself. You nodded, and he pounced.

He hooked his hands behind your knees, spreading your legs.Then his mouth, warm and hot, descended onto you, merciless in its assault. You gasped, writhing against him, but his grip just tightened on your legs. He was sucking, licking, and prodding you with his talented tongue, his sideburns brushing across your thighs with every movement.

When he looked up at you between your legs, desire swirling in his eyes, you wanted so badly to come then and there.

“ _R-Reborn_.” Your back arched, as you urged your hips closer to his mouth. He hummed against you, and you were so  _so close_ … When he used his teeth to lightly graze your folds, releasing his hold to  _slowly_  press his long fingers inside of you, you gasped, your orgasm crashing down onto you.

You squirmed against him, especially when his tongue and fingers kept going after you came. But, lost as you were in your pleasure, your hand slipped, and you lost your grip on the tub’s edge. Just as you were awaiting the pain of your  smacking onto the porcelain, Reborn, quick as ever, grasped you, hauling you back into place. As you muttered your thanks, cheeks hot, he grinned.

“I’ll always be there to catch you.”

The water was getting cold though, and with the added danger of slipperiness, he suggested you two take things to the bed. He got up then, and you struggled not to gawk at his… Adonis-like figure once more when he shamelessly strutted to get you a towel. Not even trying to cover himself or his erection. You could’ve sworn you saw his butt muscles flex—he knew you were staring.

He wrapped you in a fluffy towel, before lifting you into his arms and carrying you bridal style to the bed. You squealed, slapping his chest at his theatrics, and he chuckled before depositing you onto the bed, maneuvering into place beside you. Or he would have, if you hadn’t yanked him down into a heated kiss.

He smirked, biting down on your lip. Hard. You squeaked, eyes wide as you pulled back, and he chided you.

“Didn’t I tell you I’d take care of you today? Tsk… my little (Y/N) can’t hold back, huh?”

As you slipped the towel off, he positioned himself over you, holding himself up by his arms. His eyes were locked on you, as his lips hovered inches away, his length pressing at your entrance. Reborn leaned down to brush the hair away from your face.

“Reborn?” Your eyes were wide. He was gazing down at you with an unexpected tenderness.

“You’re  _beautiful_ ,” he said reverently, before sliding inside, filling you in one thrust. You arched against him, hands grappling for some purchase on his back. His thrusts were slow, steady. Your ankles hooked around his lower back, feeling the muscles flex as he plunged deeper. The sound of his hips slapping against yours filled the room as your bodies molding together.

His gaze was on you the entire time. As if he was committing your expressions to memory.

Your breaths turned to pants, your moans stuttering, your eyebrows scrunching together. Reborn leaned down, his forehead on yours as his hips surged against yours. When your walls clamped down onto him, a violent shudder rolling through your body, Reborn grit his teeth as he felt himself teether dangerously close to the edge. Still, he forced his eyes open to watch your orgasm ripple through you, the way pleasure contorted your face beautifully. With a stifled groan against the sheets, he came, releasing his warmth inside of you.

When you finally relaxed boneless against the sheets, he he pressed a quick kiss to your lips, before lifting himself up. He settled into the spot beside you, gathering you into his arms.

The two of you descended into silence as you struggled to even your breaths, his hand stroking your hair the entire time. When you finally did, you wrapped your own arms around his waist.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead. He was the first to break the silence.

“I leave for another mission tomorrow.” His tone almost sounded… regretful. Apologetic. But he never liked to sugarcoat things, or delay the inevitable.

Still, you couldn’t help your nervous swallow. “So soon?”

“This one is… top-secret. It shouldn’t take long though.” His hands stilled your hair. “Sorry, amore. If I could, I would stay with you.”

You inhaled sharply, clutching his arm closer to you. Your eyes clenched as you struggled to get the words out. “Just.. promise me you’ll come back, okay?”

“Of course.  _Always_.” His response was immediate. He tightened his arms around you.

You should’ve known better. He was a hitman.

Lying was a part of the job.

When you awoke the next morning, the sheets were cold next to you. The smell of his cologne already fading. Staring at them made your eyes burn, your chest ache. Before you knew it, liquid was sliding down your cheeks.

That was the last time you would see Reborn.


End file.
